Sleep Deprived
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Cello Transporters" |next = "I'm a Rockstar, Smash My Clarinet" }} "Sleep Deprived" is an upcoming Season 1 episode of Life in Bikini Bottom. It is rated TV-14-DLSV and PG-13. Characters *SpongeCock SquarePants *Shitward Testicles This list is incomplete. Synopsis After SpongeCock takes meth from Shitward, he can't go to sleep and goes slightly insane, resulting in him causing chaos within Bikini Bottom. Plot starts off inside of SpongeCock’s pineapple, where SpongeCock and Fatrick are talking. Fatrick sits in a corner, stuffing ice cream cake into his mouth. SpongeCock asks Fatrick to get up off of his fat ass, and start doing work around the Pineapple. Fatrick denies the request and continues to stuff ice cream cake down his throat. SpongeCock then runs to Fatrick, takes the ice cream cake, and shoves it up Fatrick’s ass. Fatrick shivers and falls onto SpongeCock. Both get up and recover. SpongeCock states that Fatrick needs to stop procrastinating or he is kicking Fatrick out of his Pineapple. Fatrick then says that he needs to go use the bathroom and rolls to the toilet. time card appears with the narrator saying “10 hours later”. SpongeCock gets impatient and busts through the door where Fatrick is staring at a swimsuit magazine, while masturbating. “So you are telling me that you are not only procrastinating but also masturbating? Get the frick out before I take your weed stash, grind it up to a powdery mix, and force it up your cleavage. Am I clear Fat Pat?” Our whole universe was in a G and PG state Then nearly fourteen billion years ago was inappropriate, wait Fatrick shit a stool, Shitward began to drool They invented crap that rules We built a great, great wall (we started cursing) Shit, titties bursting, unraveling the coercing This is Life in Bikini Bottom! PG-13! Fatrick is just about to say that he does not have a cleavage, when SpongeCock cuts him off and screams, “OUT!” Fatrick seems to get really pissed and says that SpongeCock needs to get out before he squashes SpongeCock’s cock. SpongeCock seems to get scared and quickly runs out of his pineapple. Fatrick locks the doors and windows and watches some Spongey Anime. SpongeCock trys banging on the door with no success. A penus shaped light bulb appears over SpongeCock’s head and SpongeCock decides to ask random people for him to sleep with them. brief montage of SpongeCock trying to ask to be in other fish’s houses is shown, with SpongeCock always being kicked out. “Oh fuck it with peanut butter and jelly and top it with cum. I cannot seem to get into a single fucking house. I guess I will just have to sleep on the sand tonight.” SpongeCock nestles up in the sand. However the sand is not comfy at all and SpongeCock stays up all night long. time card appears with the narrator saying “In the morning”. SpongeCock is shown with his eyes the color of blood red with veins popping out. His eyelids are crusty and his legs are wobbly. SpongeCock gets up. “If I can’t get into any houses so be it. I don’t need a house at all. I just need REVENGE.” With that, SpongeCock runs to the Lady’s bathroom, with many of the girl’s screaming. SpongeCock says “Oh yeah… that’s what I wanted all along. Man I wonder if I should taste test it. Oh it feels incredibly soft, kind of reminds me when I used to have these. Oh yeah, let’s move it this way babe. You are going to make a fine addition…” with that SpongeCock comes out of the Lady’s bathroom with loads of toilet paper, and uses it to create a mask. SpongeCock states that it’s perfect and starts breaking into other people’s houses. First he breaks into Assy Cheek’s ass shaped dome, where he picks up an axe and cuts down her tree. He then strikes the ass dome with his axe causing the dome to be slowly flooded with water. Assy attempts to chase him, but has to put on her suit. SpongeCock then visits Mr. Kraps, where SpongeCock pretends to piss on the money causing Mr. Kraps to get pissed off. “Whoever yer be, only I am allowed to do that to me babies! Now yer gonna pay!” SpongeCock quickly runs upstairs to Pissing Pearl’s bedroom, grabs her new shoes and tosses them at Mr. Kraps. Pissing Pearl, upon seeing this, pisses herself and runs to the bathroom for the 15th time today. Mr. Kraps is knocked out and falls down the stairs, one step at a time. SpongeCock then lifts open a window, jumps out, and lands on his boner. SpongeCock then runs to Shitward’s house, where he is getting into stealth mode. SpongeCock then grabs a knife. Shitward yells, “Uh.. SpongeCock… what are you um doing? Uh we can work this out ya know.” SpongeCock then says, “You are going to have something very precious and meaningful to you cut off.” Shitward screams, “No please don’t cut it off! It’s my only form of music! I swear! Please! Here, I will- ” SpongeCock says, “Um I did not know that your coupons to the Strip Club were that meaningful to you, but okay.” With that, SpongeCock rips the coupons and eats them. all this chaos caused, a brief montage is shown where SpongeCock causes even more chaos around Bikini Bottom. “Now there’s one more thing left to do,” SpongeCock states facing his Pineapple. “Time to deal with that Fatass who caused me to lack sleep.” SpongeCock, using his newly found Axe called Fricky Shit, cuts open part of his pineapple where he runs up to Fatric, axe still in hand. Fatrick states that he is not scared of SpongeCock, but when SpongeCock raises Fricky Shit, Fatrick gets off his fatass where SpongeCock chases him throughout the house. SpongeCock then approaches Fatrick at a dead end. Before SpongeCock can slice Fatrick up like a complete badass, Dr. Nick comes in with a shot labeled “Sleep Fixer Upper.” Dr. Nick stabs SpongeCock in the ass and SpongeCock falls asleep. Dr. Nick states that he saw this masked square running around and could only assume that it was SpongeCock. Dr. Nick also states that after SpongeCock sleeps he will be better. Fatrick replies, “Good because I think you will need to get everyone else in Bikini Bottom, because I think SpongeCock kept them up as well.” ends after showing fish that had the same eyes and symptoms as SpongeCock. Trivia *The idea was created by Rocky Lobster in this thread. *This episode was originally planned to be part of Season 2, but due to recent changes the episode will now be shown on Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:2017